More than this
by TheyCallHerWolf
Summary: Tras la muerte del Sinsajo, Panem cae en las manos de un cruel dictador, seguidor del difunto Snow, y reinaugura los temidos Juegos del Hambre, con leves cambios. Tharlenya, de doce años, ha sido escogida como Tributo en los nuevos Juegos. ¿Podrá sobrevivir?
Las manos sincronizadas, los hilos por doquier, las grandes mesas... De nuevo el mismo lugar. Como siempre, mochila escolar al hombro, tomo asiento en el lugar que ya me pertenece, de utilizarlo tantas veces. A la derecha de Yuvina, a la izquierda de Tambor. Este último se gana su nombre gracias a los golpes rítmicos de su pie contra el suelo mientras ocupa la máquina de coser. Ya los conozco a todos mas que a la palma mi propia mano.

— ¿Has visto? — Mientras arreglo un traje roto de alguno de nuestros queridos agentes de la paz, la voz de mi compañera llama mi atención.

— ¿El qué? — Respondo, observándola entre mis largos cabellos rubios, que caen sobre la mesa mientras tengo la cabeza baja para poder ver bien donde estoy cosiendo. La luz me da justo encima.

— ¿No has visto el vestido que te dejé? — Yuvina suena decepcionada. No tengo idea del vestido del cuál habla.

— ¿Para arreglar? — Puedo oír un claro suspiro.

— No, tontita. Para la cosecha. Se lo dejé anoche a tu padre, me dijo que ya estabas durmiendo. Era de... Ya sabes. Creí que sería bueno dártelo a ti. Nunca la eligieron llevando ese vestido. — Me cuenta, mientras la melancolía poco a poco se apodera de sus palabras. El vestido de su hija.

— Oh. No me lo mencionó, hoy salió muy temprano. Un grupo de personas quería organizar una especie de memorándum para el sinsajo, y fue a ver que tal. Cuando llegó, ya estaban todos muertos. — Menciono esto último en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de los agentes que recorren la fábrica para garantizar el orden. Ellos me dan miedo.

Mi padre me habla sobre el sinsajo a veces, pero en el sótano. No podemos hablar de eso en la cocina, por que si nos oyen, entrarán a matarnos y mamá será arrestada. No se puede hablar del sinsajo. Sé que salió del distrito 12, el distrito pobre, y mató a mucha gente. Mató también al señor Snow, que según nos cuentan en la escuela, era quién cuidaba a los distritos de esta clase de cosas malas. Murieron muchos niños del capitolio, y las muertes siguieron hasta que Tharlen Kloss tomó el poder, y volvió a reconstruir todo lo que había construido el presidente Snow. De hecho, por ese hombre, a muchas niñas nos llamaron Tharlenya, y Tharlen a los niños. Te daban dinero si le ponías su nombre a los bebés, aunque ahora eso ya pasó de moda. El presidente reorganizó, entonces, los Juegos del Hambre. Y arregló mi distrito, que había quedado hecho pedazos tras la rebelión.

Esta será mi cuarta vez en la cosecha. Mi hermano fue enviado a los juegos hace dos años, y nunca lo volvimos a ver. Mamá no volvió a hablar desde que desapareció, y sigue extrañándolo, cada día que pasa. La hija de Yuvina, Lydia, comenzó a gritar durante la cosecha y se sumó a un grupo de chicos enojados que atacaron a los agentes de la paz. Me obligaron a cubrirme los ojos. Aunque bueno, luego de que Lydia desapareciera también, me hice amiga de su madre en la fábrica, por que dice que le recuerdo a ella.

Mi familia tuvo que ver con los rebeldes, en su momento, y mi padre recibió latigazos en la espalda varias veces por hablar cosas malas del capitolio, así que con todo eso aunado, mi nombre aparecerá treinta y siete veces este año. Sin embargo, llevaré el vestido de Lydia para estar a salvo. Por un lado, creo tener oportunidades de sobrevivir en los juegos gracias al entrenamiento de mi padre, el dice que yo sería la mejor, pero también me da miedo pensar en tener que estar sola allí. Nunca miro los juegos por la tele, Papá no me deja, así que no sé a que me enfrentaría. Como sé tejer, podría armar una enorme trampa, capturarlos a todos y ganar.

Al salir de la fábrica, hago la tarea en casa, preparo la sopa para cuando Papá llegue, y le dejo a Mamá su plato junto a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando ella quiera, saldrá a recogerlo. Puedo oír su llanto al pasar cerca, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Vive llorando.

En la tele nos recuerdan que, desde los ocho años, los niños deben comenzar a presentarse en la cosecha. Antes era desde los doce, pero lo bajaron tras la rebelión como castigo. Los adultos, por alguna razón, no participan. Cada dos años, hay unos Juegos especiales, en los que las reglas cambian. A veces se mandan mas tributos, a veces son solo niñas, o solo niños, a veces de ocho para abajo, y otras de dieciséis a dieciocho. También hay especiales en los que mandan solo a familias, o a hermanos, a compañeros... Nos sorprenden con la consigna. Hace dos años, mandaron abuelitos.

Me aseguro de haberme lavado los dientes antes de irme a acostar, y me preparo para el gran día.

Por la mañana, ya todo esta listo. ¡Feliz cosecha!

Me cepillo el cabello, y espero a Yuvina, quién llega mas o menos media hora después, para arreglarme el cabello y ayudarme a ponerme el vestido. Me hace una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones sueltos a los costados de mi rostro, y me aplica algo de brillo labial por que dice que queda bonito. La oigo llorar a ella también mientras sube la cremallera a la altura de la espalda que tiene el vestido rosa de Lydia, pero cuando volteo, se seca las lágrimas con tanta rapidez que casi no parece que su cara estuviese mojada.

— Te ves muy hermosa. — Es Papá, quién nunca va a trabajar durante la cosecha para acompañarme. Me observa con cariño. — Gracias otra vez, Yuvina. — La susodicha intercambia una sonrisa con mi papá, mientas se pone de pie, pues había estado acuclillada para arreglarme el vestido.

— ¿Mamá no vendrá a verme? — Nunca baja, pero este día es importante para mi. Debería estar conmigo.

— No lo creo. Mamá esta enferma, y a duras penas consigue bajar las escaleras. Dale tiempo, quizás el próximo año. — Bajo la mirada. Ya estoy cansada de que esté enferma. Algún día tendrá que bajar... ¿No?.

— No te enfades con ella, cielo. Ya se pondrá mejor. — Me anima mi amiga, mientras acaricia mi hombro con una de sus manos grandes de señora. — Si te sirve de algo, yo también te acompañaré. Como es el aniversario de Lydia, tampoco tengo que trabajar hoy. — Eso, sin dudas, me alegra.

— ¡Oh! — Salto a sus brazos, estrujándola entre los mismos con fuerza. — ¡Que bien! — Estar con Yuvina me dará mas suerte aún, seguro. La suerte estará de mi lado.

Nos encaminamos a esa gran edificación en el centro del distrito, algo de la Justicia, para completar papeleos. Me piden poner mi dedo en tinta, y luego en un papel, que no sé ni que dice.

— ¿Nombre? — Pregunta la señorita a cargo de las cosas de tinta.

— Tharlenya. — Le respondo yo.

— Nombre y apellido, listilla. —

— Tharlenya Lupei. — Está de mas decir que la miro con mala cara, y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, antes de darme un empujón y gritar 'Siguiente'. Un agente de la paz me guía a la agrupación de niñas, colocándome entre las primeras por ser bajita. Nos miramos entre nosotras. Todas se ven nerviosas. Yo también lo estoy, a decir verdad. Me tranquiliza ver a Yuvina saludándome a la distancia, en la sección de los adultos. Papá también me saluda, pero cuando quiero gritarle un Hola, una de las niñas me hace una señal de que guarde silencio, cubriendo su boca con el dedo y haciéndome Shhhh. Que aburridas son.

El alcalde, sobrino del presidente, sube al escenario donde tiene su micrófono y sus dos agentes de la paz que lo cuidan. Nos pide que nos callemos, nos compara con ganado estúpido, y comienza el discurso sobre los rebeldes de todos los años. Se queja, habla de las muertes, nos cuenta algún que otro chiste hiriente y malintencionado, y por fin comienza la selección de tributos. Es un proceso bastante rápido. Ahora es cuando señala a algún niño con el dedo, a una niña, y pide escoltas. Todos bajamos la cabeza para evitar que nos vea directamente. Me balanceo sobre mis pies, mientras espero a que pida a alguna de nosotras que levante la cabeza.

— Eh tu, rubita de la segunda fila. No, no, tú no. ¡La de la coleta, demonios! ¡Tu, vestido rosa Barbie! ¡Levanta ese coco! — ¿Está hablando de mi? No puede ser. Levanto un poco la cabeza, señalando mi pecho, y el asiente. — ¡Si, tú! ¡Mueve el trasero! — No-puede-ser. Siento mi corazón acelerarse, para luego quedarme petrificada. Un agente me toma del brazo, obligándome a reaccionar. Chillo, asustada, pues creí que esto jamás podría pasarme. Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¡No quiero ir!. Observo a mi padre y a mi amiga, sujetos del brazo, pálidos.

— ¿¡Escolta!? — Espero que mi padre venga como mi escolta, pero me llevo una sorpresa al ver ese cabello medio canoso sujeto en un rodete comenzar a moverse entre el público adulto.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Yuvina Blair!

— ¡Vale, vale!

Yuvina corre detrás de mi, hasta alcanzarme y tomar mi mano. La observo con horror. Está tan asustada... Nunca la vi de este modo. Se acomoda el cabello como puede antes de subir al escenario, y guiarme hasta que nos colocamos junto al varón y su escolta. Jukka Sampere, un compañero de la escuela, y su hermano mayor, Darren. Los cuatro estamos igual de espantados. ¿Como es posible que me hayan escogido a mi?

— Yo a ti te conozco. Tu padre es el busca-problemas Lupei. ¿Tarlonia, no es tu nombre? — Ahora sé lo que es tener al alcalde tan cerca, puedo oler el polvo en su esmoquin, y observar su medalla. Esta muestra un pájaro muerto, y parece ser de oro. ¿Tendrá que ver con la chica sinsajo?.

— Tharlenya. Se llama Tharlenya. — Responde Yuvina por mi, no consigo hacer mas que intentar tartamudear mi nombre. Me sujeto fuerte de su mano, casi queriendo esconderme detrás de ella. Por primera vez, veo a mi padre llorar, cuando ve la sonrisa del alcalde.

— Bueno, amiguitos, sus lápidas de este año son Jukka Sampere, el niño huérfano que fue cachado en una manifestación, y Tharlenya Lupei, la hija del cáncer de allá. Diganles adiós. — Todo el tiempo es así de malo con nosotros. Nada nuevo. — Por aquí, pequeñas ratas. Suban al tren, mañana podrán mandar sus cartas al distrito para despedirse. —

Al poner mi pie en el tren, puedo notar como todo comienza a cambiar.


End file.
